


Kill of the Night

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Slender!Alfred, Slenderman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you have to leave things behind. Sometimes, you have to leave behind people too. However, it's not wise to leave behind a potentially dangerous person who would just as soon kill you as admit that they missed you. Ivan made a grave mistake. Not only did he leave behind Alfred - but it was almost like he came back to rub his betrayal in young Slenderman's face.<br/>Well, no matter, what goes around comes back around - Ivan wouldn't leave again, not if Alfred has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valorikei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SLENDER](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63759) by Valorikei. 



**Kill of the Night**

It had been some time, many years. Once fond memories had turned to blurred images in his mind, he would only faintly recall a familiar face, usually around Halloween or he happened to come upon a mask. It was funny really, he had never been a big fan of the holiday and yet every year, he would be drawn to the mask aisle.

Then, one year, he had decided to go out with friends. He had donned some classic Halloween mask, some cheap Jason mask, and some old coat from his father’s ancient chest of belongings. His sister didn’t much care, just asked that he didn’t get the old thing dirty, said it was a ‘treasure’, he had nodded but otherwise not put much thought into it.

The night started off well enough, Ivan and his friends messing around with each other, getting lost on a few streets, picking fun at each other. It got later and they tried to head home, got lost again, and someone tried to look up a familiar address on their phone.

Then Ivan recognized a building, “Hey, the old school! I thought they said they were going to tear it down!”

Everyone else looked up and saw it, looked at each, and then at Ivan. “I dare you to go inside,” one friend spoke up. Ivan frowned.

"Why me?" Ivan asked.

"You pointed it out," they shrugged. The Russian felt a certain draw to the place, but at the same time, something warned him to stay away - far away. He swallowed his fear, "Got a flashlight?"

His friend grinned, “If you get a flashlight, you gotta inside for one hour.” His other friends suddenly looked at each other, as if unsure.

"Hey, I don’t think -"

"Oh shut up, you wanna go with him?" The friend went silent. "Didn’t think so." The flashlight was offered and Ivan sighed, taking it. He wouldn’t take any chances. He checked his watch. Wow - and now, he was going to be late getting home - on a school night, no less.

He walked up the path, a familiar feeling coming over him, he went to the door and pushed it open. It creaked as it closed. He bit his lip, walking further in, turning on the flashlight.

He swallowed nervously as he walked further in, but the further he got into the building, the more his mood soured. Nothing - he saw absolutely nothing to be afraid of. “Did I seriously give up an hour of my life for some dusty bullshit?”

He angrily sighed -

A giggle.

Ivan stiffened at first, but then glared as he spun behind him, shining the flashlight. “Nice try, guys! Not funny -!”

No one. There was no one there.

Another giggle, this time from the opposite direction, Ivan turned again, shining the light in every crevice and corner. Nothing. He licked his lips, about to check his watch to check if it had an hour. He glanced down - and blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

His watch was frozen, no worse than that, it was a digital watch - but now set to some earlier date. He didn’t understand and then came another giggle, this time more menacing, an octave deeper.

"Who’s there?" Stupid question.

Another giggle in response, this time from Ivan’s side, he shined the light directly on them, hoping to catch someone, _anyone_ , but he found no one.

Then something grabbed his ankle, something with a strange coldness that was still warm, something slippery while still being rough, it was difficult to describe what grabbed him but not how it did. Ivan screamed as he suddenly swung up into the air and then hung upside down.

Footsteps in the distance and Ivan’s fallen flashlight gave their feet silhouettes. The Russian’s heart began to beat faster in fear, “Shi - who are you?”

The footsteps ended and the figure began to take a clearer form as they bent to pick up the flashlight, shined it right at Ivan’s face and then suddenly back at their mask. Just like Ivan’s cheap mask, but there’s held some dark splatters and cracks on it. It didn’t look like Wal-mart brand plastic either.

"Boo," they said. Giggled, and Ivan sort of made out the top portion of their dress. It looked like a casual suit, but they had forgone the jacket, just some white button up and some suspenders. They were blond - and by some defying act of gravity had a cowlick standing proudly on their head.

"Who are you?" Ivan repeated, voice rising in confusion turning to anger and irritation. The grip on his ankle tightened and the person holding his flashlight came closer, grabbed his hair, put long nailed hands to purse his face.

Something removed their mask, not their hand for sure, Ivan could feel both hands, and his heart froze as he saw their face.

"Remember me, Vanya?" No. Ivan grew pale, trying to edge back in their grip, suddenly finding his hands behind him and tied. "It’s been a while. But you came back just like you promised - took you fucking forever, but you did."

"Wh- who, what, I-" Ivan tried to begin, but a finger shushed him. The blond grinned, rows of sharp teeth. Blue eyes sinister and devious, a hint of blood lust in them.

"It wasn’t nice of you to make me wait so long," the blond continued. "Papa got mad that I let you get away again, or rather - that I let you take me away from home. But alas, Papa had an accident a few years back." Alfred giggled, his eyes flashing dark briefly. "A little oopsie. He won’t be back for a while - if at all. We have this whole place to ourselves."

Ivan felt the nails dig further into his skin as Alfred leaned their faces in closer, nose to nose, “But first things first, we need to finish our game, Vanya.”

Ivan was suddenly whipped over the room, slamming his back against some old wall, the wind knocked out of him, stars crossing his vision. As he was collecting himself, Ivan saw the blond grin evilly in the beam from his flashlight over in the air, just hovering in mid air.

The  blond was cracking his knuckles, giggling, then made to get into some kind of crouch to run, Ivan was barely sitting up. “Get ready to run, motherfucker -“

" - because boy, do I have a bone to pick with you!"

The flashlight was broken in half, the light went out, and Ivan heard himself scream in horror when he felt the air around his face even tense in fear.

-

His friends were worried. It had been way over an hour, longer than three, it was past midnight, and no sign of Ivan. The one friend wanted to go home, his mom was yelling at him, one friend wanted them to go inside to get Ivan but the leader was persistent. “No, we can’t go home, we gotta wait for him to come out.”

They waited a bit longer. The boy’s mothers continued to call them, a neighbor saw them at the school house, recognized one boy’s jacket and called their mother. A police car came and all the boys froze in shock.

They tried to explain the situation, said Ivan was inside, the officer shook his head and led them all into the car. He told them to wait while he went inside. He was armed, and made to push the door open -

It didn’t even budge. He pushed more of his weight on it, nothing. Ran at it, nothing. Frowning, he put his ear to the door, and was greeted by the dual screaming of a male teenager in both horror and pain and some supernatural screeching sort of roar.

The officer immediately drew back, looking horrified, going to his belt to call for backup, the doors flew open - something dark and thin, from what the boys could tell from inside the car, something like a tentacle - and grabbed the officer and dragged him inside, screaming.

His walkie talkie laid on the ground outside, others asking for him to respond. Ivan’s friends began to freak out - worse yet, when one brought up the face in the window on the far left, next to some old dead tree.

A white hockey mask. A brief flash of something - and then nothing. The window was dark again.

-

The boys were found by other officers, terrified and begging for their friend and the original officer to be saved. Some officers went in, all came out perfectly fine, saying that nothing was wrong.

The next morning, the same officers who had come out were reported on the news dead.

More officers went into the abandoned building to find Ivan and the first officer. Only a broken flashlight and gory officer’s badge were ever recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this AU ended a bit quickly, I do enjoy this kind of universe, just like Sirenverse. Expect more like to come.


End file.
